Chained
by AkiiRawrz
Summary: What happens when Yugi and his worst enemy, Bakura, get chained together because Yami thinks it will be a good "life lesson"? Will it be torture for Yugi, or will it be worse for Bakura? Some YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

"Why me" I muttered looking down at the metal handcuffs that were tightly wrapped around my wrists. "You know this is all your fault, right?" I looked over and glared at Yugi.

"Oh and how is it my fault!"

"You're the one who ticked Yami off and made him do this to us" He glared at me and I sighed. It was kinda my fault but I didn't want to admit. Confused? So am I. One minute I'm sitting minding my own buisness then I say one thing and tick off the Pharaoh so much that he decides to chain me to this freak! Still don't understand? Let's go back a few hours before this happened.

I was sitting back at my house enjoying the empty house when there came the knock at my door. I sighed and got up to answer the door. And as soon as I did I automatically tried to shut it. The last person I wanted to talk to was Malik. "Bakura please!" He yelled and slammed it open. "What do you want?" I growled and glared at him.

"I came to talk to you"

"About what?"  
"About tonight" Malik said looking at me weirdly. I shook my head and chuckled. "Oh yeah.....that" I laughed at Malik's face. He scowled at me and was aparantly trying to scare me, but it wasn't working. The midget had somehow gotten me to come to his party. But the only reason I wanted to go was becuase of the "new friend" that was coming. She had just moved here a month ago and I'm already trying to get to know her. I was actually the first to talk to her. But no one else will believe me so their loss. Her name was Micah and she was not like the people I know. She wasn't one of the preps but yet she hung out with them. I think it's just ot make fun of them becuase thats all she does. Well she makes fun of all of them excpet for the midget. She will once in a while but not as much as everyone else. Tonight I was going to hang out with her and Malik wanted to too. But I really don't want him to. "So what do you want to talk to me about?" I asked letting him in. He walked inside and sat down on the couch. "Well......." I looked at Malik closly and I smirked. "You have a crush on someone.....dont you?" I asked and he looked up at me. "No I don't........" He looked down at the ground and I looked closer. He caught my gaze and sighed.

"Yeah kinda"

"I KNEW IT! Tell me who is it?" I asked plopping down next to him on the couch. "Did you have sugar this morning?" He asked looking me up adn down. "Yes now tell me who you like!" I screamed and he shook his head. I get real crazy when I'm hyper, as you can see.

"Well....."

"Just tell me!!" I was getting uneasy and I was about to bite him if he didn't tell me. "You can plainly see" Was all he said. I stared at him for a while and smiled.

"I'm so telling her"

"Stop acting like a kid"

"I'm not. I'm acting like an adult, you're the one acting like a kid"

"How so?" Malik muttered raising an eyebrow. "Becuase I like the same person and you don't see me acting like an idiot. I'm being cool about the situation" Malik stared at me and I moved away knowing what was about to happen. "Don't worry Malik, she'll choose me over you" I chuckled and he punched me. "You're an idiot" He growled. "So are you" I chuckled and got up from the couch. "So are you still going or not because I'm leaving early" I said grabbing my black coat and sliding it on. "Okay fine" He muttered and followed me out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

I really wasn't looking forward to getting to the midgets house but when I saw Micah walking down the pavement toward me that all changed. I quickened my pace until I saw who she was walking with. As soon as I saw the midget I slowed and my confidence vanished. He always brought out the worst in me. I growled and Malik grabbed a hold of my arm. "Don't worry I'm not gonna attack the little beast"

"You know I can hear you" The midget muttered crossing his arms. "You were supposed to" I snapped. Micah glared at the both of us. "Guys please don't fight today" I smiled at her. "Don't worry Micah. I'm sure he'd do anything not to make you mad" Yugi narrowed his eyes and sighed. I smirked and walked past him and through his door. We were the last ones there and I imediatly walked over to Marik. "Why aren't you hanging out with Micah?" He asked looking over at her. I narrowed my eyes and pointed at the midget. "Oh....." Marik smirked and chuckled. "Why don't you Malik. You like her after all" Malik punched him in the arm telling him to shut up. And he actually listend! I sighed and took a deep breath. Just becuase Yugi is over there doesn't mean I can't talk to Micah. I walked over to her and she smiled. "Thank you. I was starting to get bored" She chuckled and followed me over to Malik and Marik. Marik grinned at her and she sighed. "What's wrong Micah. Not happy to see me" He purred wrapping an arm around her waist. "Touch me again and I'll break your face" Marik backed off smirking lightly. "Hey malik" She smiled. He blushed lightly and smiled back. I elbowed him and he growled. Micah licked her lips and I raised an eyebrow. "Micah?"

"Yeah Bakura" I smirked at her. "Why are you licking your lips" She bit her lip and looked up at me. "Don't worry I won't tell Malik" I whispered in her ear and she glared. I ignored her and walked over to the ignorent pharoah. "What do you want Bakura?" He growled. "Just wanted to say Hey. Gosh" I smirked. "Yeah, whatever" He muttered and continued his conversation with the midget. Yugi looked over at me and glared. I smirked at him and he sighed shaking his head. I don't know what they were talking about but whatever it was aparently was more important than anything else. "I'm bored Yugi" Micah whined walking over to him. "Well what do you wanna do" He muttered looking at her. She whispered something to him and he smirked. They exchanged a nod and she smiled. "Hey guys! Everyone take a seat in the living room! We're gonna play some Truth or Dare"


	3. Chapter 3

Truth or Dare didn't start out that great. Micah got one of her empty Dr. Pepper bottles and asked if anyone would like to go first. Joey, of course, was the one who got to go first. And so it went like that until finally it was Bakura's turn. He spun it and it landed on Malik. He smirked at him and Malik swolloade. "Okay, Malik I dare you to" He leaned over and whispered something in his ear. Malik shook his head in disaproval. "I dare you too make out with Micah" He smirked crossing his arms. Malik growled and sighed. Micah glared at Bakura and looked over at Malik. "You're such a jerk-face" Micah growled to Bakura. "And you're a dork-face. Now do the dare" Micah sighed deeply and she looked at Malik again. He was sitting right in front of her so it was easier. Bakura chuckled when he heard a low growl from Yugi. "What's wrong? Mad because Malik gets to kiss her" Bakura teased. Yugi glared at him and he glared back. They were sitting right next to each other and everyone was wondering why they haven't attacked each other yet. And that's when Yugi cracked. "You know what Bakura! I tired of you and your stupid physcotic ways!" Yugi yelled and jumped to his feet. Bakura got up too and Yugi's glare tightened. "Well midget I would say the best way to get rid of your anger is to fight you but your too weak"

"You know what Bakura why don't you just go to hell!" Yugi yelled. Everyone's eyes turned to Yugi and sudden gasps filled the room. "Been there. It's not as bad as you think" Bakura said sarcasticly. Yugi groaned and crossed his arms. "There goes your sarcasm again. Look if you want to fight me then fine go ahead! I can take it! I'm not the same little boy you met two years ago I'm freaking 17 years old for gods sake!" Yugi yelled and took a step forward. No one stepped in to say anything, neither did Micah. She just stood there and stared at them. "Okay midget, you think you can take me fine. Outside now" He said and turned toward the door. Yugi followed him and Micah grabbed his arm. "You're really not thinking about fighting him are you" Micah muttered. "Yeah I am. I'm tired of everybody taking advantage of me because they still think I'm a little weak idiot! I want to show everyone that I'm stronger now and I can stick up for myself" He said smiling at Micah's concerning look. "I'm gonna be fine" He said and kissed her on the forehead. He walked out the door and Micah stared after him. She moved her hand to her forehead and smiled. She looked over at Yami who ran to the window. She walked up behind him and looked out as well. Bakura had led them to the middle of the driveway and Micah gulped. Yami looked at her and smirked. He knew why she was freaking out. He put his arm around her as if to say that 'everything was going to be alright' and looked back out the window. Bakura slid his black coat off and threw it on the wet grass. "I've been waiting my entire life to be able to beat you up in your own front yard and in front of all your friends" Bakura chuckled. "Just shut up and get ready" Yugi muttered coldy sliding his own jacket off as well. "Okay" He said and his eyes locked on him. He didn't even look up at the people staring out the window he just kept his eyes on his target. Yugi smirked and looked down. "I only have one rule and one rule only: No weapons so that means knives and any kind of killing tool out of your pockets now" He said and Bakura groaned. He pulled out every knife out of his pockets. "Thank you, now we can start" Yugi muttered and threw the first punch.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone gasped as Yugi hit Bakura in the face. He stared at him and wipped the blood from his lip. "That's it midget" He muttered and went to knee him in the shin but Yugi blocked it. Bakura stared at him and then at his fist. He went straight for his face but he stopped it when it was inches away. Yugi smirked and kicked him in the shin. Bakura cringed but he wasn't backing down yet. He went to trip him but Yugi jumped over his leg and kicked him in the back of the leg making him fall onto the ground. Everyone blinked, not believing what they had just saw. Bakura looked up at Yugi and smirked. "Not bad midget. But I wouldn't be that cocky yet" He muttered standing up. He punched him in the stomach and Yugi cringed and Bakura went to hit him in the back when he dodged his hit. Then Yugi punched him in the face again and hit him dead on. Bakura sat and held his nose. "Why you little" He growled and punched him repeatedly. Some Yugi dodged but some Yugi couldn't. Finally they both stopped for a minute to take a breath. Yugi was clutching his stomach and his lip was bleeding badly. Bakura's nose was bleeding a little less then Yugi's lip and he was limping on his left leg. On Yugi's next punch he went straight for Bakura's cut on his left arm. That made him fall to his knees. "Okay midget you win" He muttered and breathed heavily. Yugi smiled and looked down at him. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Yeah, I've had worse pain" He said smirking up at him. Yugi helped him up and they walked back inside. Then the yelling started. "Are you two crazy!" Micah yelled and helped Bakura to the couch. "God! You two irritate me so much!" She made Bakura tilt his head back for his bleed nose and made Yugi sit down and relax because of his stomach. "You could have killed yourselves!" Yami yelled and sat next to Yugi. "Well I'm sorry Yami. I had to do this" Yugi muttered. "No you didn't. You had no right to go outside and put yourself in danger" Yugi sighed and looked at Yami. "I said I'm sorry okay"

"Whatever" Yami muttered and stood. After both of their pains subsided Yami pulled them up. "Okay I have an idea" He said and slapped handcuffs on Bakura and Yugi. "What the heck are you doing!" Yugi yelled. "I'm teaching you a life lesson. That way you'll know how Bakura acts when he gets irritated. And trust me you haven't seen him real mad yet"

"Seriously Yami this is stupid! I don't want to be chained to the idiot!" Bakura yelled. "Well too bad you don't have a dicision" He said and shoved them into the huge living room closet. "Now you get to have a lesson and play seven mintues in heaven" He chuckled and slammed the door. "I don't think that was a good idea" Micah muttered and everyone nodded in agreement. "I for one think it is and I'm an expert at this kind of things"

"Yeah but I'm the expert on Bakura. I know what makes him mad and I don't mean his reagular physcotic self no I mean murdering mad" Micah sighed. Yami thought for a second and sighed. "OKay maybe you're right" He siad nad started searching his pockets. His eyes went wide and he chuckled nervously. "Yami....what's wrong?" Joey asked. "Well...I kinda....lost the keys to the....handcuffs"

Everyone looked at Micah and turned towards Yami. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He stammered. Micah glared and took a step forward. He stepped back and Micah kept walking until Yami was stuck in a corner. "Okay Yami. You are going to go get another key"

"But the store doesnt open till tomorrow" HE said. "Well then I guess you'll have to just sit here and wait till then" SHe chuckled and shoved him over to the couch. They sat down and her eyes locked on him. She was not going to let him out of his sight until tomorrow.

_In the closet....._

Yugi and Bakura were yelling at each other about who started it first and who got them into this mess. Finally Yugi gave up and got quiet. "Bakura I want to sit down" He whined. Bakura sighed and sat down with him on the closet floor. They sat there in silence and Bakura bit his lip. "Sooo" He said. He didn't know how long they were going to be in there but for now he was going to keep quiet.


	5. Chapter 5

Now you know how I got chained to this freak. It has only been a couple of minutes, and I want to ring his kneck. Looking over at Yugi, I gritted my teeth. He stared at the door, his eyes blank. "Hey midget!" He slowly turned his head, and looked at me sideways. "I have to admit you've gotten better with your fighting skills," I muttered through a clenched jaw.

"Thanks." My eyes skimmed the dark room. "I hate this!" I groaned, putting my face in my hand. Yugi sighed, shaking his head. "I'm not fond of this idea either, but we're not going to be able to get out of here until morning. So I suggest you just calm down."

My hand curled into a fist, and I struggled to keep from punching him. "I hate you," I growled. "I hate you too." I crossed my arms, and stared at him. Yugi looked alot different. He wasn't as childish as he used to be. His arms were larger, and his skin tight shirt showed off his new set of abs. Probably took him years to get just that. Yami would always mutter about Yugi going to the gym latley, but I never believed him.

"Why did you decide to go to the gym?" I suddenly asked. Yugi looked up at me, frowning. "I was tired of everyone treating me like a kid. It was time for me to show them just because I'm small, doesn't mean I can't kick your ass." I chuckled lightly. "You do look different," I said. "Different in a good way, or bad way?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Good way." He nodded slightly.

"Micah seems to enjoy the new you."

"Yeah..."

"Are you two a couple, or just really close friends that wish you were together?"

Yugi looked away, and pressed his lips. "We're just really close friends, but I do wish I could get together with her. She just doesn't show interest in me. Not like she does to Malik," He answered, frowning. My eyes skimmed his body. _Wow, he almost looks hot, _I thought. I bit my lip, wanting to smack myself.

I cannot be thinking these things about Yugi. "Can I ask you something?" Yugi wrapped his arms around his legs, and rested his chin on his knee. He looked up at me, and I nodded slowly. "Am I trying too hard? I mean, with Micah."

I pressed my lips, shrugging my shoulders. "A little bit," I muttered. "You know, once you get passed your rude, and unkidly additude, you're actually pretty cool." Yugi smiled up at me. I smirked, and shook my head. "Thanks midget," I said. For those couple minutes, I was surprised we were actually getting along. But the night was young.

_Outside the closet..._

Micah sat across from Yami, her arms crossed, and her eyes narrowed. She watched him closley, getting ready to jump if he tried to get away. Yami looked around the room, chewing on his bottom lip. He hated the feeling of her eyes on him. "Why don't you just jump on it if you wont it so badly," He said, smirking. Micah glared at him, a low growl escaping her lips.

Malik, who was sitting beside her, grabbed her shoulders. "It's not worth it," He said, pulling her back. She nodded, sighing deeply. "You better hope you can get the key tomorrow." Yami just kept smirking at her, and didn't say a word. He knew she wouldn't kill him. Of all the things he did for her, she wont have the guts to kill him.

Marik sat on the other side of Micah, his eyes locked on the closet. It was a little too quiet in there. "Think they've killed eachother yet?" He whispered to Malik and Micah. Malik shook his head. "They probably just decided they wouldn't fight if they kept their mouth shut." Micah nodded in agreement, and she rubbed her eyes. She began feeling tired, but she didn't want to fall asleep yet.

Marik noticed this, and a smirk slid across his face. "You're tired. I'll carry you to a room if you want. Malik can take over from here." Micah began to shook her head, but stopped. She _was_ really tired. "Okay," She muttered. Marik picked her up, and winked down at Malik. He just rolled his eyes, glaring sharply at him. "I hate you," He mouthed.

Marik chuckled, and mouthed, "Love you too." Malik crossed his arms, huffing. He watched as Marik carried Micah to her room. Suddenly, there was a loud crash from inside the closet. "What the fuck was that?" Marik growled, jogging down the stairs. "Hey, what's going on in there!" Malik yelled. Silence followed.

"Bakura, did you kill him?" Marik asked. "Nope. I'm just having a little fun!" All eyes turned to Yami, and the looks weren't very friendly. "If he kills him Micah will kill you, you know that right?" Marik teased.

"Yeah, I'm well aware of it." Everyone waited for another crash, but it never came. "Yugi, you alright?" Yami asked. A long silence followed before Yugi softly replied, "Y-Y-Yes." Malik slowly shook his head, his eyes drifting to Yami. "What the hell have you done."


End file.
